


you breathe me in

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vikturio, Yuri just wants to take care of Viktor sometimes, victurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Dappled sunlight drifted in through the bedroom window, speckling the slumbering form on the king size bed in the center of the room. Viktor awoke slowly, groaning at the light that marked a new day. He scrunched up his nose and tugged at the comforter, which he had pushed to the foot of the bed in his sleep, flopping it over his face to block out the sunlight.He didn’t know how long he had been asleep when a crash sounded from the direction of the kitchen.---Viktor has had a rough time at the rink lately, and Yuri has taken notice.





	you breathe me in

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the push/pull Vikturio zine. <3 I hope you enjoy it!

Dappled sunlight drifted in through the bedroom window, speckling the slumbering form on the king size bed in the center of the room. Viktor awoke slowly, groaning at the light that marked a new day. He scrunched up his nose and tugged at the comforter, which he had pushed to the foot of the bed in his sleep, flopping it over his face to block out the sunlight.

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep when a crash sounded from the direction of the kitchen, and Viktor jerked upright at the noise. He didn’t hear any screams of pain, but he had to be sure. Viktor didn’t bother with the robe hanging from his bedpost, scrambling across the room in worry.

Viktor tripped over his slippers in his rush, managing to slam his toe against the doorframe. He cried out, hopping on his uninjured foot down the hall to the source of the noise.

Peeking his head around the corner of the kitchen, it looked like a grenade filled with flour had exploded. Every surface was covered with a thin layer of the stuff, including - Viktor was amused to see - his lanky, grumpy lover. On closer inspection, it looked as if there were dainty cat paw prints on the counter, but the ragdoll cat was nowhere to be seen.

“Yura, what happened?” Viktor asked, barely containing his mirth at the scene and the pain in his foot all but forgotten.

Yuri jumped, startled, and stared across the island at Viktor like a guilty person caught in the act.

“I was...making breakfast,” Yuri said, blushing. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Viktor’s grin threatened to split his face in two. He rushed over to his flour-coated boyfriend, sweeping him up in a hug. Viktor peppered him with kisses. Yuri rolled his eyes at first and squirmed, attempting to get out of Viktor’s octopus-like grasp.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough, Vitenka,” Yuri said brusquely. “Help me clean this up and put on the coffee? I need a cup or five after this…”

Yuri took his time preparing the coffee at the espresso station that stood in pride of place on the counter, which had been gloriously spared the floury fate of the rest of the kitchen. As the coffee grinder whirred, Viktor wet a cloth to run over the counters, clearing away the chaos that Yuri had inadvertently wrecked.

As they worked to clear away the mess, Viktor would sneak up behind Yuri to brush a hand against his waist or plant a feather-light kiss against his exposed neck. The more he did it, the more flustered Yuri became, flushing furiously. He almost spilled their drinks as he turned to set them on the counter: a plain latte for Yuri, a caramel mocha for Viktor complete with a dash of cocoa powder on top.

Any time Yuri asked Viktor how he could drink pure sugar, Viktor would just give him a little side smirk and evade the question. Yuri’s response was usually to roll his eyes and kiss that little upturned corner of his mouth until they stopped thinking about what they were talking about anymore.

Viktor made quick work of simple pancakes and blackcurrant jam, whisking up a small batch of whipped cream to go on top. He threw a red dishcloth over one shoulder and carried the tray of dishes and their toppings to the small kitchen table. The sun was out in full force now, shining through the bay window and revealing a stunning view of the garden outside.

“Thank you for trying to make me breakfast in bed, Yura,” Viktor said, pulling Yuri’s back flush against him. He wrapped his arms around Yuri, grinning into Yuri’s neck where he couldn’t see the smile. “It’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever done.”

“I don’t believe you,” Yuri grumbled, tugging fruitlessly at Viktor’s arms. “The plan didn’t exactly go as expected, after all.”

“I don’t care, it was still sweet of you,” Vikor murmured in Yuri’s ear. He separated suddenly from Yuri, turning him to face him. “What was the special occasion?”

Yuri looked off to one side, and Viktor could sense the shift in his mood. He quirked an eyebrow at the younger man.

“Tell me, Yuri. I’ll get it out of you one way or another,” he said, teasingly threatening.

Yuri squinted up at Viktor, that expression he gave when he had to tell Viktor something emotional that he wasn’t entirely comfortable sharing with anyone.

“You were having a rough week, with Alexei getting injured and out for the season,” Yuri said finally. “I could see that all your coaching concerns were getting to you and wanted to do something nice for you to get your mind off of it.”

Viktor’s heart thumped in his chest at Yuri’s sincerity, and he leaned down to brush a soft kiss against Yuri’s lips.

“I didn’t think you’d noticed,” Viktor said when he broke away. Yuri’s cheeks were flushed, but he held Viktor’s gaze. “I didn’t want to trouble you. I know you have your own season to worry about.”

“You’re my boyfriend, Vitya, of course I worry about you!” Yuri said, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist to hold him close. “Of course I worry,” he muttered against Viktor’s soft grey t-shirt.

“I’m glad,” Viktor said, pressing a kiss against Yuri’s hair. “I worry about you too. Now, let’s eat!”

Yuri rolled his eyes and separated from Viktor’s warm embrace, giving him a bemused smile. “ _ Da _ , Mr. Decadence. Let’s eat.”

Viktor and Yuri polished off their food with enthusiasm, taking their time to enjoy the morning and each other’s company. Yuri waved off Viktor's exclamations of love over the sugary drink Yuri made him, the blond was so used to Viktor’s embellishments on Yuri’s skills. 

It was Yuri’s day off from the rink, and they took every advantage of the free day. They cleaned their dishes together, and Viktor started a soap bubble war with Yuri that ended with both of them sodden and laughing.

Viktor leaned down, planting a soapy kiss on Yuri’s cheek. “I love you, Yurachka.”

Yuri poked him in the chest. “You’re a dummy, but for some reason, I love you too.”   
  



End file.
